Wanting to be There
by fbi-angel-03
Summary: Kagome's mom is getting married again and she has litteraly ran in to inuyasha a couple of times but now he won't leave her alone!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I read this book and I'm going to use some ideas in it to help me though some of this story. I'm sure some of you will like to read it. Now please comment even if you don't and tell me what you don't like about it. Thank you!

* * *

The name of the song is "Wanting to be There." At this point I've heard it about, oh a million times. All my life I've been told about how my father wrote it the day I was born. He was on tour some were in Tokyo already split from my mom. The story goes that that he got word of my birth and sat down at a Motel 6 and made it in about an hour. Just a few chords, two verses, and a chorus. He had been writing music all his life, but in the end it would be the only song he was known for. Even in death my dad was a one hit wonder, or two if you count me.

The song was playing over head as I sat in a wooden chair at the auto shop, in the first week of June. It was warm, everything was blooming and summer was practically here. Which meant, that it was time for my mother to get married again.

This was her sixth time seventh if you include my dad. I chose not to. But they were, in her eyes, married…if being united in the middle of nowhere surrounded be snow by some one they met at one of the rest stops while hiking up the mountain. My mom takes on husbands the way other people change their hair color: out of boredom, listlessness, or just feeling that this one will fix everything, once and for all. Back when I was younger, when I asked about my dad and how they'd met, when I was actually still curious, she'd just sigh, waving her hand, and say, " Oh, Kagome, It was the seventies. You know"

My mom always thought I knew everything but I don't. All I knew about he seventies was that I'd learned in school and from the History Channel: Vietnam, Disco. And all I knew about my father was "Wanting to be There." All while I was growing up I have herd it in the background in commercials and movies, at weddings, dedicated long-distance on the radio countdowns.

In the middle of the second chorus Mr. Keneto from Keneto Motors pokes his head out of his office and saw me. "Kagome, honey, sorry you had to wait. Come on." I got up and fallowed him in. In eight days he would be my new step dad.

"So Kagome," Mr. Keneto said as we sat down. What do you need from me today?"

"Okay," I said, reaching into my back pocket for the list I'd brought. "I double-checked with the tux place and they're expecting you this week for the final fitting. The rehearsal dinner list is pretty much set at seventy-five, and the caterer will need a check forth rest of the deposit by Monday."

"Fine" He opened a drawer and pulled out eh leather binder where he kept his checkbook, then reached into his jacket pocket for a pen. "How much for the caterer?"

I glanced down at my paper and gulped "Five thousand."

He nodded and started writing. To Keneto, five thousand bucks was hardly any money at all. This wedding itself was setting him back a good twenty, and that didn't seem to faze him either. Add to it the renovation that had been done on our house so we could all live together like one happy family, the debt Keneto was forgiving on my brother's truck, and just the day-to-day maintenance of living with my mother, and he was making quite an riage. He was a rookie. My family, however, had long been of pro status.

He ripped out the check, slid it across the desk, and smiled. "What else?" he asked me.

I consulted my list again. "Okay, Just he band, I think. The peole at he reception hall were asking.."

It's under control," He said, waving his hand. "They'll be there. Tell your mother not to worry."

I grind at this because he thought I would but really we both knew she wasn't worrying. The phone started to ring and he put his secretary on speaker. "yes"

"Mr. Kento there is a 247 here to see you"

"Bring her in" He smiled at me and stood up. "Well is that all for today. Tell you mother I will see her later." He walked over to me and raped his arm around my shoulder walking up to the door. He opens it and I could see a little old lady with a purple shirt that had the little kites with red hat on it you know the ones you see the ladies at the red hat club wear. This must be the 247. I give her the look saying run, run for your life. She just look at me like I was crazy. "Now miss. What can I do for you on this lovly evening?

* * *

Disclaimer: please comment and help me get better! 


	2. Chapter 2

I have got 2 reveiws but I want more. I know some people looked at this i got 90 hits how come you didn't say anything. please people work with me!

* * *

I start to walk off but then I realize I forgot to tell him something. Mom wanted him to remember the dinner that night at the Cero house. I walk back to his office and sit down on the bench by the door. I rest my head against the wall and listen and wait. This could take a while. Kento motors theme song comes up on the radio and gradually it gets louder and you can hear the pop of the speakers. Someone slams into the side of me and nocks my elbow into the wall. I can feel the pain start to register in my head and I start to get really pissy. I look over to the person who had ruined my day. It had better not be one of kentos helpers getting to friendly other wise they were going to be in for it. I turn and see a guy with white long hair pulled up into a pony tail holding out his hand to me smiling. I give him a death glare.

He took my hand and shook it. "Couldn't you feel it."

I keep staring at him. "Feel what…when you rammed my elbow into the wall yeah I could feel that."

He smiles. "That was an accident. No I'm talking about the chemistry. Couldn't you feel it form across the room?"

I harden my glare as much as I could squinting my eyes. "No" I sat there looking at him looking at me. He stops and looks up to one of the speakers now it was raping the song up to an end getting even more louder.

"This will be our song."

I roll my eyes and slam my head up against the wall only adding more pain to my body.

A van comes up into the parking lot and a bunch of guys slide open the door " Common lover buy time to go home" They all laugh and snicker. What geeks.

He stands up grabs my hand and pulls out a pen. I look down in shock that this guy has touched me let alone he is now writing on me god knows what. I pull it from him. "call me sometime."

I look down to my hand that now had a bunch of scribbles on it.

785-42 and then there was a smear where I had taken my hand back underneath it was a name.

Inu Yasha

Who has that kind of name when I get home I'm going to wash it off as quickly as I can.

* * *

I walked into my house and I could smell that my mother was burning vanilla candles. A sign that she was now in the swing of writing her next big hit. I walk into the kitchen to find my brother Sota sitting there eating a sandwich with butt ends. That's what we call the two end slices on the loaf of bread, butts.

"Kento leave you the buttes again."

"yeah" we had told him time and time again to when there is no more bread left please write it down on the things to by list on the fridge but he hasn't been able to do that yet. I walk over to a can of Slurp that was empty. He kept on doing that to you know leaving empty cans of his stuff around for someone else to pick up.

"So moms typing again"

"yeah she is finally hitting her stride" he looks off into the room with a bead curtain overthe open doorway"its about time to she was really pushing the dew date on this one."

I go over to the fridge and grab a cola. I look around inside for anything to much noticing that someone forgot to take out the empty milk carton, kento, when will he ever learn thank gods i'm leaving for college as soon as school starts up.

"Hey don't forget tomorrow Tashi wants you to come over and have dinner."

"You know me I don't forget things I'll be there" He walks out and up the stairs to his room and shuts the door.

* * *

To day was the day. Its time to dump him.

* * *

ok people i'm still working out some kinks so it might take me a while for me to hit my stride. ha ha. don't forget to review! I only love the ones that do!


End file.
